


What Kind of Animal Would I Be?

by DMFlexer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), what kind of animal is Aziraphale...read to find out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMFlexer/pseuds/DMFlexer
Summary: Crowley goes through painful sheds every six months, making him feel alone and vulnerable. Aziraphale wants the demon to feel better about his situation, but how? The angel decides to transform himself into an animal too, to symbolically stand in solidarity. The problem? No angel has ever transformed into an animal. No matter, Aziraphale is certain he can and will be the first. But, is the angel in over his head?A cute, fluffy story with misunderstandings and a happy ending!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 121





	1. Where's Crowley?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Archive of Our Own and in this fandom! I am thrilled to be here. This story did not have an official beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. I was inspired to write this piece by three separate works on this forum: For Heaven's Snake by gutterandthestars, The Portmanteau of Snake Cuddling is Snuggling by SleepySelfLoathing, and Effanineffable by AnnaTheHank. I recommend reading them all, they are all adorable!  
> (I couldn't figure out how to cite multiple works the proper way. Sorry.)  
> I accept criticism as long as its constructive, but please be kind. Like I said, this is the first fanfic I've ever written.   
> I'll be updating DAILY.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Angel Principality Aziraphale had never been so grateful for the direction his life went after the Apocanot. No more rude, or rather, strongly worded notes. No more Gabriel, always a plus. He could eat all he chose, drink all the alcohol there was to drink, read all the books he wanted and- well, you get the idea. But, as always, the best aspect of his existence was the usually man shaped being, but sometimes snake shaped, Crowley. His lovely demonic counterpart.  
Love.  
Aziraphale and Crowley had confessed their deep, eternal adoration for each other after the celebratory meal at the Ritz. They both more or less knew what the other felt for them, but it was the best feeling in the world to finally to be able to voice it aloud. And without fear of their former sides, they could be together all the time now. No more separation. Four months since the world nearly ended, and the angel and demon had not spent more than twelve hours apart. Afterall, there was so much time to make up for.  
At least, that is what Aziraphale had thought. Don’t get him wrong. Crowley comes by nearly every day now with something to do. A new restaurant, a walk in the park, theatre, even movies (Crowley really had a time of convincing Aziraphale to watch the “moving pictures” and although they would never top his precious books, he did find them somewhat enjoyable). And, of course, they would usually end the night at the bookshop, drinking into the night and having fun trying to debate deep, or silly (usually, silly) issues or topics of the day.  
That was why it was so odd when five days passed, and the angel heard nothing from his demonic bestie. Granted, they had gone far longer without communication, but that had been before the Apocawasn’t. Or was it Apocanot? He’d have to ask Crowley again what they had decided on calling the botched Apocalypse. But the infuriating yet lovable serpent was nowhere to be seen.  
Finally, Aziraphale grew impatient though he would never admit it. The blonde rubbed his hand through his unruly hair as he felt for his friend in the general vicinity. He could still sense Crowley’s presence in London, so he knew he wasn’t kidnapped back to Hell. Was Crowley avoiding him? No, that wasn’t something Crowley did. Was it? Had something changed? Did he want to cut back his time with Aziraphale but not hurt his feelings by telling him? No that was silly. Maybe he was busy? With what? Crowley’s demonic activities nowadays consisted mostly of gluing coins to the sidewalk and making people run into lamp posts from watching his swaying hips and not the path in front of them.  
In any case, the angel was concerned. He finally decided to call Crowley. He didn’t need an excuse to contact the demon anymore, he suddenly remembered. Even after these four months, it was still a novel feeling and required some adjustment. Yes, he was simply concerned. He would call and tell Crowley that. Then, Crowley would tell the angel that he needn’t have worried and that he was just being silly. In Aziraphale’s head, he knew Crowley would never actually say that, but his mind had to focus on one innocent scenario to temper his slight agitation.  
Agitation which grew to alarm as the phone continued to ring and went unanswered. Usually, the angel would leave a brief, polite message, but he disconnected and tried to call again. Still no answer. Since the world didn’t end, Crowley had always answered the phone when Aziraphale called. Now the angel was well and truly worried. What would keep the demon from answering the phone?  
Aziraphale decided to check on the demon right now. He locked his shop and turned out the lights the human way. It was better than using multiple miracles at once. The angel and demon had decided to be careful for a while so their former sides would have no reason to contact them.   
Aziraphale then snapped his fingers and instantly materialized in Crowley’s flat. He straightened out the invisible creases in his jacket. Then, he looked around and listened intently for his friend. The flat was dark. The plants looked somewhat wilted. Oh, this wasn’t good.  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale quietly called as he moved deeper into the flat. No answer.  
“Crowley,” the angel spoke louder, “Sorry to pop in like this but you didn’t answer your telephone and I was …”  
A strange, furious hissing sound came from within Crowley’s bedroom before Aziraphale could finish talking so he trailed off. Aziraphale gulped as his eyes widened. In all the centuries he’d known Crowley, the demon never sounded like that. Perhaps I should come back later? No! No, something is most definitely wrong.  
The blond tip toed up to the closed bedroom door. He gently took the doorknob in his sweaty hand as he listened for any more signs of distress. Aziraphale breathed in deeply before gently cracking the door open.  
“Crowley?”  
The strange hissing was louder now, but Aziraphale noticed that it was actually rather weak compared to when he’d seen Crowley truly angry in his snake form. He opened the door wider and gasped at the sight that greeted him. His best friend was his snake-self and rolling around on his bed, which was not that alarming. However, the flakey skin was new, and he seemed lethargic. When Aziraphale looked closer, he realized the demon’s eyes were no longer the gold color he loved. They were now a blue, ghostly color. The angel felt his heart sink. Why had he waited so long before checking on his demon.  
“Crowley!”  
The demon responded by pulling his head up into striking position, but also pulled a bed sheet up with him. He hissed loudly, bared his fangs, and lunged at Aziraphale. However, the bed sheet caught him and tangled with his long body. The snake clearly panicked and started thrashing around the King-sized bed.   
“Crowley, it’s me,” the angel cried desperately.   
The sheets stopped moving.  
“Angel? Aziraphale?” came the unsure reply.  
“Yes! Yes, Crowley. It’s me,” smiled Aziraphale as he entered the room and quickly walked to the foot of the bed. Thank goodness this was one of the times Crowley could speak in this form. Sometimes, Crowley would forget how to talk, and he would become very frustrated with himself for it. This was certainly not a time for frustrations to run high.  
“Oh,” was Crowley’s eloquent reply to Aziraphale’s confirmation of his identity.  
The sheets started to move again, but much less frantically. The angel carefully reached and helped lift them up away from the snake underneath. He looked so tired as he slithered out. Aziraphale was haunted by Crowley’s eyes, still that cold blue.  
“Crowley, what happened to you dear?”  
The demon heaved a heavy sigh.  
“Shedding, angel.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Every sssix months I shed my old sskin. It’s not fun. My sskin is hyper sssensitive right now.”  
“Ah. So, I suppose picking you up and wrapping you around my shoulders is…”  
“No, it’ll hurt like, well, holy water dropletss on my ssscales.”  
“Oh,” Aziraphale let out a defeated sigh.  
When Crowley decided to turn into a snake, he usually slithered up and draped over Aziraphale’s shoulders while the angel read a book or sipped some wine. It was one of their new favorite past times.  
“Yeah,” sighed Crowley, clearly disappointed too.  
“But, why didn’t you tell me, dear? You’re suffering! I could’ve helped.”  
The snake picked it’s head up and flicked its tongue at the being in front of him.  
“Can’t very well pick up the phone without handsss,” Crowley replied grumpily. “Let alone sssee it,” he grumbled.  
“What?”  
“Ugh, I can’t ssee anything okay?! I’m bassically blind during this blessssed processss!”  
“Oh, that’s why you made to strike at me when I entered.”  
“Couldn’t sssee you.”  
Aziraphale suddenly realized how vulnerable his dearest friend was in that moment. No wonder he had been so defensive. How could he know what was coming through his own door?   
“Oh Crowley.”  
“Angel,” the snake gave a put-upon sigh, “there’sss nothing you can do. Thiss hasss to run itss courssse.”  
The angel’s eyes widened as he asked, “For how long?”  
“Two weeksss, usually.”  
“Well then,” Aziraphale calmly said as he moved and primly sat at the head of the bed, “I will sit here with you until this shedding business is over.”  
The snake tilted its head as though surprised before slowly moving up to where Aziraphale situated himself.   
“Angel, I can handle myself.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you can, but I insist upon sharing this experience with you. We’re partners now, aren’t we? And partners share each other’s lives and time no matter what, right dearest?”  
Aziraphale almost executed his best pout before remembering Crowley couldn’t see it.  
“Ngk.”  
Crowley made the oddest sounds sometimes, especially when reminded that he was in an open relationship with his angel.  
The snake grumbled something about “angels always having to be so nice” before lowering his head on the soft pillow.   
“Gonna take a nap. Too tired for thisss,” mumbled Crowley. He sounded so exhausted.  
“Oh bother,” exclaimed Aziraphale, sitting up straight. “I have nothing to read to you.”  
The demon chuckled, “Jusst tell me any ssstory, angel. I don’t mind.”  
Said angel relaxed, smiled, and regaled his snake with legends too old for any living human to remember.


	2. Feeding the Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is back to his usual cool self. So, he and the angel decide to go feed the ducks. They have a heartfelt, honest conversation. Aziraphale gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thrilled that people are reading my work! Thank you so much.

After another week or so, Crowley was finally able to shift back from a snake to a man. His shedding was done, at least for now. And, he was so relaxed sleeping next to his angel, shifting back was easy this time. Aziraphale, who had taken up napping after the Apocanot (Crowley confirmed that this is what they were calling the failed apocalypse at this time (the snake also liked Apocawhoops)), was currently sleeping in the bed. The demon smiled at his sleeping angel before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered before opening and upon seeing the demon, gifted him with one of his megawatt smiles.  
“Crowley!”  
He threw his arms around Crowley’s neck and hugged him tightly.  
“Aziraphale,” the demon laughed. “You knew I was going to be fine.”  
“I know but this is my first chance to really hold you in two weeks!”  
Aziraphale never realized how much he would miss his demon even for that short time. Meanwhile, Crowley’s cheeks pinkened as he let the angel hug him so tightly that, if he were human, he might be sporting broken bones. The red headed demon brought his arms around the angel in a slightly gentler embrace but was very tempted to just wrap around Aziraphale like a python. He stopped his train of thought right there. He’s had enough of his snake form for a while, thank you very much.  
“Missed you too, angel.”  
Aziraphale gave him one last squeeze before gently releasing him and sitting back against the headboard.  
“We should celebrate,” chirped Aziraphale. “What would you like?”  
Crowley grinned crookedly, “Anything you want to do is fine by me.”  
“Oh, come dear, this is for you!”  
Crowley sighed, “How about a walk in St. James?”  
Aziraphale beamed at his demon.  
A short time later, they were seated at their usual bench feeding the ducks. Aziraphale was nervous, wanting to ask Crowley for more information regarding his shedding. But it was so personal, and Crowley seemed reticent to go into greater detail than he had the past few days. Though Aziraphale was ever so thankful when he found out the blue eyes during the process were normal. The thought of them being were the beautiful golden eyes should be was still deeply disturbing to the angel.  
“What’s going on angel?”  
“What,” answered Aziraphale, startled by his love’s question.  
“You’re fidgeting with your hands again and tapping your heel. So, what’s gotten you nervous?”  
The blonde coughed nervously.   
“Oh, it’s nothing dear. Don’t worry.”  
“Aziraphale…”  
The angel sighed, “I suppose, that is, I don’t mean to pry. I understand if this is a deeply personal thing and you don’t want to talk about it. Its fine. Tickety Boo! I’ll just think on something else. It’s no big… “  
“Angel, please ask what you need to ask,” said Crowley while rubbing his forehead over his sunglasses.  
“Well, that is to say… why didn’t you tell me before about shedding.”  
Crowley sighed and stayed silent. Aziraphale was about to suggest a change of topic before the demon spoke again.  
“Because it’s embarrassing… I’m at my weakest during those two weeks every six months. Anyone or anything could come and discorporate me. I can’t see anything, and my skin is so… it hurts to be anywhere. Some snakes are fine with rubbing against rocks and laying in hot water. Not me. Part of the demon package, I guess. That’s why I stay on the bed. The sheets don’t feel as rough as everything else.”  
“Oh dearest.”  
“I didn’t want you to see me like that. Before, I usually found somewhere I could hide for two weeks and nobody ‘d notice. I guess I lost track of time, this last shed.”  
“Crowley, I would never have judged you…”  
“I know, angel. But… it’s a very lonely time for me. It’s… isolating is what it is. Having you so close and not being able to touch you…”  
Aziraphale immediately grabbed Crowley’s hand and put his other arm around him as the demon continued.  
“I know it sounds ridiculous now…”  
“Never!”  
“I mean, we weren’t even able to hold hands before but…”  
“Crowley, love, you don’t have to explain anymore. I’m sorry.”  
Aziraphale had tears in his eyes, and Crowley’s voice was cracking. The red head stopped speaking and laid his head down on the angel’s shoulder. The blond felt so badly for how his sweetheart felt. He wanted to do something, but what could he do?  
Crowley already said there wasn’t anything Aziraphale could do regarding the shedding. It was just something the demon had to endure. Well, he wouldn’t have to endure it alone now. But Crowley also said how painful it was for him to not be able to touch Aziraphale during the ordeal. The angel’s clothes were well worn and just not soft enough, even with a miracle. He tried. And judging by how Crowley had hissed when Aziraphale’s hand accidently brushed against his scales a few days back, human skin isn’t soft enough either.  
At that moment, Aziraphale was startled out of his thoughts by loud quacking. He and the demon turned and saw two ducks standing in front of them, eyeing the pair of man shaped beings with high expectations. Crowley laughed gently and threw some bird food in their general direction. The birds quacked happily and began inhaling what the red head had given them.  
“Birds of a feather…” Crowley quietly joked.   
An idea clicked for Aziraphale in that moment. He could be a snake too! Maybe. Well, he could be some type of animal. He didn’t know. Demons had animal sides to them, and they were made from the same stock as angels. Angels must be able to transform too. Right? It would be a show of solidarity. To keep his demon company while he couldn’t transform back into a human. Even if his love couldn’t speak in his snake form, Aziraphale would at least be able to sit with his demon in silent camaraderie.   
As soon as Crowley went to sleep again (which has been every night), Aziraphale would begin his research. He would surprise his love in time for the next shedding. This would be a snap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will still be updating DAILY!


	3. An Angel's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is having problems with his new project and gets help from a certain witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that the last chapter was shorter so I am posting this one today too! Another will be posted tomorrow.

This was more difficult than Aziraphale had anticipated. Nothing in his documents and books said anything about angels turning into animals. Sure, there were specific associations like snakes and Raphael. Huh. Go figure.  
But nothing for Principalities like him. Could he just change into anything? Any animal? Something in his gut said no. Demons couldn’t just willy nilly pick an animal form. Beelzebub was as stuck with flies as Hastur was with the toad. Similar rules, if they existed, should rule angels too. But what would his animal form be?! Aziraphale had no idea. He loved all Her creatures (from Sister Slug to Brother Pigeon), and it never occurred to him to pick a favorite or find one to identify with. He’d read through everything in his collection that could have possibly helped. He went to the library to check out more books, he even got a human library worker to help him look on the Google, or whatever it was. Nothing. Just stories about human wizards and some other fairy tale creatures, there wasn’t anything even remotely helpful.  
Finding nothing in his precious books about angels turning into animals, Aziraphale decided to turn to his miracles. However, miracles are meant for specific purposes, not general uses. He tried just snapping his fingers to miracle his appearance. Nothing happened. He tried several more times, only to get the same result. He tried something akin to when he and Crowley switched figures, but it was not the same magic. There was another body involved the last time. Nothing changed when he tried again. Aziraphale was still in his own human body. He remembered Crowley saying something in passing about just manipulating the molecules of his body to shift into his snake form. Aziraphale tried that, only to have his wings explode into existence showering the book shop in white feathers. His halo also made an unscheduled appearance, and he released enough holy energy that, the next day, Crowley commented that the bookshop floor was burning his feet.  
Luckily, the demon had no idea what Aziraphale was trying to do. Aziraphale was always an insatiable reader, so the extensive research seemed like normal reading for the angel. As far as Crowley knew, everything was peachy.  
Oh, but now Aziraphale only had two more months before Crowley’s next shed. He collapsed in his well-worn chair in his bookshop. Aziraphale had not felt so despondent in a long time. He just wanted to surprise Crowley and make him happy.  
His idle thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ringing. It was well after nine in the evening. Who would be calling? He sighed, stood, and answered his old telephone.  
“I’m sorry, but we are quite definitely…”  
“I know the routine,” said Anathema’s jokingly.  
Aziraphale felt himself smile even in his exhaustion. He and “Book Girl,” as Crowley insisted on calling her, had maintained contact after the Apocanot. It seemed like a good idea to keep in touch with fellow world savers, not to mention having eyes on the former antichrist. The angel and Anathema had since become good friends.  
“Oh, my dear. Good to hear from you.”  
“How do you know it’s good to hear from me? I may have bad news.”  
“Nonsense, you wouldn’t be in such a good mood.”  
“Fair enough. Newt and I just had a lovely dinner, but I got this feeling that you needed to talk to me. Old witchy sense, I think.”  
“Oh… oh, I can’t think of anything in particular.”  
“Aziraphale…”  
He sighed. “Well, it’s sort of embarrassing…”  
“Now, I have to know.”  
“Alright,” he whispered. Maybe it would be cathartic to tell this whole mess to someone. He summed up his problem about wanting to surprise Crowley and having no luck. She listened intently for most of it, though he did not appreciate the cackling hysteria that came after he told her how his wings practically burst from his back and rained white feathers all over his books.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry,” she wheezed into the phone. “That was great!”  
“Really, my dear. This matter is especially important to me!”  
“I know. Okay. I’m back online,” she said seriously. “Now, I think I know what you did wrong.”  
“Ms. Device…”  
“I told you to call me Anathema. I let you get away with ‘dear’ and ‘dear girl’, but not ‘Ms. Device.’”  
“Very well, d- I appreciate your enthusiasm to help me, but none of my books have provided me with anything and I doubt that… well…  
“You doubt that a human several thousand years your junior knows something you don’t? Is that it?”  
“Uhm…”  
“Well, then I suppose all my years of training for witchcraft have been for nothing. I know nothing of spirit animals, or legends of Native American shaman who could transform into animals. Or how to transfer your consciousness into animals so you can see through their eyes. I’ll have you know, Mister, that I have in fact done that before. I transferred my consciousness into a raven. Have you done that before?”  
Aziraphale remained quietly stunned for a moment before answering, “No, not as such.”  
He could practically hear her smirking through the phone, and the angel knew he wouldn’t get any help now unless…  
“I’m terribly sorry, my dear. I shouldn’t have assumed…”  
“Eh, I forgive you. Now, as far as transforming into an animal for an angel, it sounds like Crowley’s method is correct. I admit I know next to nothing about your powers, but from what you’ve told me about them, you shouldn’t need human magic to aid you.”  
“But I told you what happened when I tried just altering my molecules!”  
“Yes, and I have one question: what animal were you trying to become?”  
Aziraphale froze. “I… don’t… I wasn’t trying for anything specific.”  
“That was your mistake, Aziraphale. You have to find out which animal you feel a connection to.”  
“But I love all God’s creatures!”  
“I believe that, but you have to find one that speaks to your very soul. This isn’t just any connection. Shape shifting is really powerful magic, regardless if it’s performed by human or celestial casters. It’s not always easy. Some people just know what they would be if they weren’t, well, themselves. My mother just knew hers, but I had to search for years before I felt a connection with the raven. But I certainly haven’t shapeshifted into one. Not even Agnes could do that.”  
“Years,” muttered Aziraphale sadly.  
“Look, you don’t have to worry about magical or occult…”  
“Ethereal.”  
“Whatever! Powers. You have them! You just need to find the animal that speaks to your soul. Then, you should be fine. I’m sure Crowley will be over the moon for whatever it is you become.”  
Aziraphale sighed, “Thank you… Anathema.”  
“You’re welcome, Aziraphale. Why don’t you try the zoo? There are tons of animals there. If you don’t find yours, it would still be a good start.”  
The angel lit up at once. “What a glorious idea. Thank you so much, dear girl!”  
“Anytime. Have good night.”  
“You as well dear. Good night.”  
As soon as he heard Anathema disconnect, he dialed Crowley’s number. He waited excitedly until he heard the demon pick up. He sounded as though he just woke up. Oops. Oh well.  
“What’s up, angel?”  
“Hello, Crowley dear! I was thinking, why don’t we take a trip to the zoo tomorrow? It’ll be a lovely day, I’m sure! And seeing all those glorious animals should be fascinating.”  
“Sure thing,” yawned Crowley as though Aziraphale wasn’t wiggling with sheer excitement. “Pick you up at nine? We can get crepes at that bistro on the way.”  
“Sounds absolutely perfect darling! Oh, I love you so much I could burst.”  
He heard Crowley chuckle fondly, “Love you too, angel. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!


	4. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley visit the zoo. Will the angel finally find the animal that connects to his soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support with this story. This was one of my favorite chapters to write!

The crepes were scrumptious, but Aziraphale was in a hurry to get to the zoo. Crowley, if he sensed anything amiss, didn’t say a word. Just smiled and indulged Aziraphale as always.  
The angel was practically skipping through the zoo’s entrance holding Crowley’s hand. The demon, despite the obvious grin on his handsome face, mostly kept up his façade of nonchalance.  
“Why the sudden desire to see animals, angel?”  
“Oh, I haven’t seen so many in years! I thought it’d be a wonderful day out.”  
Crowley shrugged and they kept walking up to the first enclosure: lemurs.  
“Fascinating creatures,” commented Aziraphale, although he was positive that this was not his animal. Nothing quite so messy.  
“Eh, they’re funny lookin’” answered Crowley.  
Aziraphale giggled as they entered the Primate section. Chimpanzees. Great Apes. Orangutans. And many more. The angel studied each one, but none of them made the connection that Anathema had described. Crowley seemed bemused at Aziraphale’s behavior but said nothing.  
The next stop was the Big Cat enclosures, although the jaguar stubbornly remained out of sight despite Crowley’s curses being sent its way. Even then, Aziraphale still knew this animal wasn’t for him.  
“It’s a zoo: a place to see animals! Why give the animals a place to hide from the public,” grouched Crowley. Several passersby nodded in solemn agreement.  
Aziraphale, however, was not deterred. He continued to analyze each majestic creature: African lion, Bengal tiger, leopard, clouded leopard, and the list goes on. Nothing. Not even a little spark.  
The angel told himself not to get discouraged. There were still many more animals to see. He could find his animal today. Sure, he could. Just think positively!  
The arctic and Antarctic animals were a bust too, except for Crowley clinging to Aziraphale to soak up his body warmth. Poor cold-blooded snake, but the angel knew he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Crowley’s closeness. The demon, meanwhile, begged Aziraphale to hurry up his study of the animals that inexplicably liked freezing temperatures.  
Once they stepped out of the cold, Crowley let out an annoyed sound and ran for a bench situated directly in sunlight. He was definitely basking. Aziraphale looked on sympathetically as he sat next to his love, who was still shivering.  
“You… o-owe me… b-big time f-for that!”  
Aziraphale supposed it was for the best that he didn’t connect with any animals in there.  
“I’m sorry dearest. How about we go to the reptile enclosures?” the angel asked, holding out his hand.  
Crowley grumbled a series of noises, but took the warm hand offered to him. They both stood and made their way to the far warmer reptile section. The red head sighed happily at the significant temperature change.  
The lizards were cute, or at least that was what Aziraphale thought. Crowley was unimpressed with them. When they entered the area for the snakes, the angel noticed that every single snake came to the front of their exhibits and followed their movements. The little snake heads turned as they, specifically Crowley, sauntered by. Aziraphale was bemused and couldn’t help but giggle at the grand display. The demon seemed slightly unnerved.  
He whispered, “Uh, can we go back to the Komodo dragon? This is getting spooky.”  
Aziraphale’s eyebrows went up. “I thought you were a big spooky fan.”  
“Not when it’s directed at me!”  
The angel sighed but nodded. No scaly creature was calling to his soul, much to his disappointment. He couldn’t say he was surprised, though. He loved Crowley in any form and hoped that, perhaps, he might find a connection with a snake. But he and his beloved demon were different.  
After that let down, Aziraphale was beginning to lose some of the spring in his step. He tried to keep it hidden from Crowley by constantly smiling. Despite this, there were genuinely nice moments. They both got to feed and pet a giraffe that was able to lean over the wall of its enclosure. Seeing Crowley jump when Aziraphale went to rub the back of the demon’s neck in the spider room was deeply amusing, no matter how much said demon protested otherwise. The chinchillas were adorable, though the angel still didn’t feel a connection.  
After walking through the entire zoo, Aziraphale felt deeply disappointed. He felt nothing, not even when a family walked by with a very friendly golden retriever. The angel sat on a bench near the exit, feeling sad but trying unconvincingly to appear happy. Crowley knew better when his love’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
“What’s the matter, angel,” he asked gently as he sat next to Aziraphale. The demon then handed the blond a vanilla ice cream cone. The angel smiled weakly before taking a taste of his cone. How to answer that without giving away his plan? He almost laughed happily when his brain supplied an excuse.  
“Oh, you’ll think it’s silly.”  
“Let me hear it first, then I’ll tell you if it’s silly.”  
Aziraphale huffed but continued, “Well, I went to the library recently and a very kind human helped me use the Google.”  
“Ooooy,” Crowley groaned, but the angel ignored him and kept going.  
“And while I was using it, an advertisement for this interesting test popped up in front of me. It was called ‘What Kind of Animal Would You Be?’”  
That was actually true. Had Aziraphale known what he knew currently, he might have clicked on the test to find out.  
“I didn’t take the test. Obviously, I was there for other things, but I can’t get the concept out of my head, you see.”  
Crowley hummed, “I don’t know if that qualifies as silly so much as random. You unhappy in your corporation?”  
“Oh goodness, no!”  
“Well, that’s good. Never heard of an angel changing into an animal, anyway. I don’t think you angels can do that, can you?”  
Aziraphale tried not to show how deep Crowley’s words cut as he answered, “Not that I’m aware of… but… but that’s not the point! If I were an animal Crowley, what do you think I would be?”  
The angel held his breath as he waited for the answer, forgetting that he didn’t really need to breathe. Despite Crowley’s obvious confusion at this conversation, he was taking it seriously. His brow was furrowed in thought. After a few minutes, he sighed and shrugged.  
“I don’t know.”  
The blonde’s shoulders slumped slightly, and he made a sound like he was punched in the gut.  
“Give me more time to think about it, okay?” Crowley quickly added.  
Aziraphale really didn’t want to wait, but he was deeply grateful that Crowley was willing to contemplate it. And, it wasn’t Crowley’s fault that Aziraphale was so desperate for this information. The angel smiled and held his demon’s hand.  
“Thank you,” he said quietly before turning his attention to his ice cream. They sat in compatible silence until Aziraphale finished his cone, and the angel subtly miracled the wrapper into the trash.  
As they left for the Bentley, Crowley said, “I need to water the plants angel. How about I come by later tonight with some wine? Say eight o’clock”  
Aziraphale genuinely lit up at that. “Oh, that sounds wonderful!”  
Crowley smirked and went to open the passenger side door.  
“Oh, darling. The bookshop is out of your way from here, and I want to enjoy this lovely evening. I think I’ll walk back.”  
Crowley’s whole demeanor drooped. “Something wrong, angel?”  
Aziraphale smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on the demon’s cheek. “Of course, not dear. I really just want to enjoy the evening.”  
While that was partially true, Aziraphale really wanted a chance to contemplate everything and the odds of being able to think during or after riding in the car with Crowley was very slim.  
The demon didn’t look completely convinced, but he shrugged and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek before quickly getting behind the wheel.  
“See ya later, then!”  
With a wave, Crowley was speeding down the road to a chorus of horns, screeching tires, and a distant police siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aziraphale, but stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. The elusive answer to Aziraphale's question will finally be answered.


	5. Aziraphale's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale heads home and prays for an answer. God works in mysterious ways, but so does transformation magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the animal picked for Aziraphale satisfies! Once the Image appeared in my head, I knew I had to write about it. I really appreciate the support and enthusiasm for this story. Thank you!

Aziraphale chuckled and began his walk back to his bookshop. His happy state was short lived as his mind wandered to his failure to connect to any animals. He soon felt despondent. The angel had been so sure he would find his animal today, and now the sun was setting. Crowley’s next shed was getting closer and closer.   
Logically, Aziraphale knew he still had some time left, but his frustration was starting to take a toll. Everything that usually worked had let him down. Books. Miracles. Even the internets! And they were supposed to solve everything. At least, that was how Crowley made them sound, but the angel found the worldwide web to be more of a distraction than anything else.   
Aziraphale was spiraling. He took a deep breath and stepped off into an alleyway to calm down. The angel leaned against a brick wall as he felt warm tears roll down his face. Other than stopping the Apocanot, nothing had taken this much effort to complete. It was draining.  
The blonde quickly wiped his eyes so he would look as normal as possible to the humans before slipping out of the alleyway. He picked up the pace and was back at his bookshop in fifteen minutes. As he opened the door, he noticed the time. 5:43.   
He still had a while before his beloved demon came with wine. Aziraphale sighed and collapsed in his chair, his head still spinning from his frustration. He could only think of one more thing to try. It was definitely a long shot. It’s not like She had spoken to him in thousands of years, and She might not want to hear his prayers. Especially since he had a role in stopping the end of the world. But he could not think of any other recourse besides those he had already exhausted.  
The angel quietly slipped to his knees and clasped his hands together. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.  
“Hello Lord. It’s me, Aziraphale. Principality and Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, though I suppose you already know that. Sorry for not calling in more but I wasn’t sure you’d want to hear from me since, well… Anyway, umm, things have been good mostly, but…” he sighed, gathering the courage to continue, “well, I love Crowley, Lord. I know angels aren’t supposed to fall in love with demons, but I love him more deeply than anything else on this Earth. Perhaps that makes me a bad angel, but I know I am a better being for loving him. He makes me so happy, and I want to make him happy too. He goes through an awful process every six months due to his snake nature, and I thought that turning into an animal too would alleviate his suffering. Maybe its silly to get so upset over this, but I do not know what animal I am supposed to have a connection to, Lord. I’ve tried so many things. Nothing has worked… I just want to make him happy. That’s all. If you’re still listening to a bad angel like me, I humbly ask you to give me sign of what my animal form might be…? Amen.”  
Aziraphale took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He didn’t feel any different, nor did he hear any answers. Well, at least She isn’t in a smiting mood, or She’s just not listening anymore.  
The angel looked at the clock. 6:01.  
He still had some time left, so Aziraphale decided to get engrossed in a book. He sat back in his chair, picked a book from the side table, put on his completely unnecessary reading glasses, and began to read.   
The angel was distracted but managed to read an entire chapter. He looked back at the clock. 6:05.   
Oh for…! The angel sighed, wishing that time would go faster so Crowley could be here and Aziraphale wouldn’t have to be alone with his heavy thoughts. He went back to his book, but soon found he couldn’t focus. He reread the same line ten times now. What was distracting him?  
It finally dawned on Aziraphale that there was an odd scratching noise coming from the back of the shop. Curiosity peaked, the blond gently set his book down and stood. Not sure what to expect, he slowly and carefully stepped in the direction of the noise. It was coming from the other side of the shop’s back door. Ready to face whatever was out there, the angel reached for the doorknob before twisting it and slowly opening the door into the back alley.   
Nothing. There was no one there.  
Strange, Aziraphale thought to himself. That was when he felt something rubbing against his legs. He looked down and couldn’t help but smile at the little creature he found there.  
Staring up at him and purring was a male black and white tuxedo cat with light green eyes. The feline had a slim build and slightly larger than average ears. Perhaps the cutest part was the black tail that had a small dash of white at the tip, as though he had dipped his tail in white paint. The cat mewed gently and continued to rub against Aziraphale’s pants. The angel laughed gently and picked up the lovey feline. He trilled and rubbed against the man shaped being’s nose as Aziraphale held him.  
“Well, aren’t you sweet,” the blonde cooed. “Where did you come from?”  
As if on cue, a woman’s voice came from just outside the alley, “Sammy, where are you? Sammy?”   
Aziraphale stepped out into the alley so he could be easily seen before calling, “Excuse me ma’am, is this Sammy?”  
A short, thin woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail stepped into the alley. The worry lines on her face immediately disappeared. She came running down to where Aziraphale was.  
“Oh, thank you,” she exclaimed, “I’m just moving in down the street and this little rascal slipped past me while I was carrying boxes… Oh, I’m Steph.”  
“Mr. AZ Fell, and it’s no trouble. I just heard him outside my door,” he answered as the cat continued to claim his facial features.  
The human laughed, “It’s funny. He’s usually not friendly to other people.”  
Aziraphale shrugged and handed the naughty feline back to his owner. He felt saddened to see the little creature go. It must have shown in his expressive eyes because the woman smiled as though she understood.  
“Do you have pets?”  
“No, I’m afraid not.”  
“Well, I can’t vouch for any other animals, but cats are great. They’re fastidious. Everything must be just so, especially with this little guy. Most are really prim and proper, sometimes reserved, they’ll love you unconditionally. They can be really playful and generous with those they love, but they'll also defend what they love with a vengeance.”  
Aziraphale started out smiling politely, but as she described the feline something deep inside clicked into place. Not just a spark, but a warm hearth. He felt the connection, it must be it! He loved all of Her creatures, but this was so very different. By the end of the human's small monologue, he was looking at the cat with a new sense of wonder.  
“You own the bookshop on the other side?” she asked, evaluating the opened door and guessing which building it belonged to.  
“Oh, yes dear,” he answered, snapping himself out of only staring at the cat and addressing the woman.  
“Well, then actually a cat would be perfect. He, or she, could help prevent mice from eating the paper in your books.”  
The angel smiled widely. His miracles had always prevented mice from being a problem, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness. He gave the kitty on more pat on the head.  
“Thank you, my dear. I will certainly consider getting one.”  
With a friendly farewell (and a promise to stay in touch), Aziraphale closed the door in a daze. He hadn’t felt any connection beyond his usual all-encompassing love to the other animals. But, to a cat… he just knew it was for him. As the shock wore off, he covered his mouth with his hands and let the tears in his eyes fall. A mixture of happiness and relief washed over the angel like a tidal wave. God had not only heard his prayer but had answered it.   
He quickly clasped his hands and, with tears still in eyes, prayed, “Thank you! Thank you ever so much, Lord! Amen.”  
Suddenly remembering that Crowley was coming by, Aziraphale quickly checked his clock. 6:46. Well, he still had a little time. Perhaps he could experiment while he waited. He wiggled in his excitement but decided that this would perhaps be better done while seated in his favorite chair.   
Okay, Aziraphale just had to picture himself as a cat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was actually easier than he originally thought it would be. The angel felt his molecules begin to shift. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable. He was still himself, just shifting his vessel. Aziraphale felt himself fall over, but his body must have been smaller already because instead of falling on the floor, he landed on the cushion of his chair.   
The angel finally felt his molecules stop changing. He took several deep breaths and opened his eyes. Apparently in this form, his eyes were better suited to seeing in the dark corners of the bookshop. He could hear more too. The traffic seemed even louder than it did to his human ears. He craned his head to look down his new body. Soft white fur covered his body. He raised what were usually his arms and found the same white fur and pink pads on the bottom of his new paws.  
Aziraphale was so excited he jumped up and promptly fell off the chair. At least he landed on his feet. After the initial shock of his change in position, the angel tried walking as a cat. It was odd, but doable. He immediately decided he just had to see his reflection. Aziraphale trotted through the bookshop looking for any glass or reflective surface. This was certainly a different view this close to the floor. Dreadfully inconvenient. He continued his search but usually didn’t need mirrors, so there weren’t any to be found.  
Oh bother! The angel just had to see himself, to know this was good enough for his sweetheart. He looked around until his gaze lifted and made his discovery. The window! It was now dark out, which meant the light from the bookshop would aid in seeing his reflection. Aziraphale jumped up to his chair, then to his desk. To his displeasure, he knocked over his angel wing mug that Crowley had gotten for him. Luckily, due to his own absent mindedness, Aziraphale had miracled the mug to never break around thirty years ago. The mug hit the floor with a loud thump but was unharmed. The angel growled, and he soon wondered where that noise had come from before he realized it from him.   
Finally, he saw his image in the glass. The face of a white British shorthair cat stared back at him. His eyes were the shape of a cat’s, but the bright blue color was still his own. He turned so he could see his profile. The angelic feline was all white from his ears to his tail. He was a little pudgy around the middle, nothing off putting. But the detail that made this form perfect: the tartan bowtie still around his neck as though it were a collar.  
Aziraphale gave an excited wiggle and he jumped down from his perch. He did it! He did it! He did it! Everything was perfect, and he even began to feel himself purring. It was comforting. Now, he just had to change back. He imagined himself as human, but when he opened his eyes, he was still a cat. He tried again. And again. He couldn’t change back to his human form! The purring stopped. Oh dear…  
At that moment, the clock chimed eight, and Crowley came through the door holding a bottle of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Aziraphale wouldn't be able to change back. He and Crowley always find some way to comically turn a molehill into a mountain.  
> How will Crowley react to the new Aziraphale? Update tomorrow!


	6. Bookshop Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley enters the bookshop and can't find his beloved angel, but there is this weird cat running around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be updating twice today because my own beloved cat is having surgery tomorrow, and I do not honestly know if I will remember to post. If everything goes smoothly, I will happily post another chapter tomorrow as I normally would.  
> If I forget, I'll post two chapters on Thursday as well. I apologize if this causes any inconvenience.

Crowley was feeling fine as he entered the bookshop. He had sufficiently terrorized his plants, glued three coins to three different street corners, and even made a leering man walk into a lamp post. Yes, he knows what he’s doing. Well, he didn’t at first until he caught his angelic partner saving the pervs who were staring at him. Honestly, sometimes Aziraphale is just too nice. Besides, is it Crowley’s fault he’s basically sex on a stick? No, thank you very much. Just lucky.  
The demon was lost in his thoughts until he entered the angel’s living space. They needed to talk. Crowley knew something funny was going on with Aziraphale since earlier today. While the angel always moaned around his crepes, the sounds from this morning felt a little forced. And, he hurried through the meal. Well, fifty-seven minutes is quick for the blond, especially when meals usually last two and half hours. Then, at the zoo: what was the obsession with reading about every single animal and what was that weird conversation they had on the bench.  
However, Crowley could ease into whatever problem the angel had, especially with the conversational aid of alcohol. Honestly, Aziraphale gets so worked up over the littlest things, but its also one of the many traits that endeared him to Crowley. The demon couldn’t help but smile fondly when he thought of his dearest friend.  
When Crowley closed the door to the bookshop, something immediately seemed off. There was no angel greeting him. Aziraphale always walked out when he heard the demon enter. Maybe he was lost in a book again.  
“Angel,” the red head called, “I have liquid sustenance!”  
Nothing. Okay, now Crowley was curious. He reached out with his powers to feel for Aziraphale. His presence was definitely in the bookshop, but it was tinged with worry, guilt, and confusion. The demon was now very concerned.  
“Aziraphale? Are you alright? Where are you? Why can’t I see you?”  
A strange sound startled Crowley. It sounded like a cat meowing. With an eyebrow raised, he followed the noise. A new feeling came from Aziraphale’s presence: panic. Suddenly, there was the sound of an avalanche of books. Knowing the importance of the books to his love, the demon ran through the bookshelves until he came upon the collapsed books. They had clearly been piled up at one point, but now they were strewn about the floor. The sound of nails on wood got Crowley’s attention, and he turned just in time to see the back of a white cat as the creature disappeared into the labyrinth that was the bookshop.  
“A cat? Did Aziraphale get a cat? No, no it must have wandered in from… somewhere. Weird.”  
Crowley snapped his fingers and the books on the floor righted themselves. But the angel’s feeling of panic remained. The red head turned and saw Aziraphale’s favorite angel wing mug on the floor. His meticulous angel would never have just left it like that!   
The demon was now in panic mode himself. Was his love kidnapped? No, Aziraphale can’t be kidnapped by either Heaven or Hell because Crowley could still sense him in the shop. Then what could be wrong? Could the angel have somehow discorporated himself and is hanging around like he did in the bar just before they stopped the Apocawhoops? No, then Cowley would still be able to see him, even if it were just as a foggy figure.   
Crowley ran through the bookshop searching through the shelves and stacks. Nothing, except the white cat that keeps running away from him. He’d tend to that intruder later. Next, the demon tried Aziraphale’s upstairs flat. Nothing again.   
It was hard to keep his breathing under control, especially since Crowley felt his body entering the beginnings of a panic attack. He quickly made his way back downstairs, but there was still no angel even as the demon continued to call out his name. Now thoroughly worried, Crowley collapsed on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t find his angel. This was a living nightmare.  
“Angel, Aziraphale, I need you to give me a sign! Where are you? I can’t find you!”  
As tears welled up in Crowley’s eyes, he felt something rub against his leg. Through his hands and tear-filled eyes, the demon was just able to make out the shape of the white cat brushing against him. Not in the mood to deal with an animal, Crowley gently moved it away with his foot. He was despondent, not an animal abuser. The cat seemed undeterred and tried standing on its hind feet with its front paws on Crowley’s knee. It meowed at him. The demon was beginning to get angry with this furry interloper.  
“Stay away from me! You’re getting hairs all over me,” growled Crowley as he shoved the cat away with both hands before bringing them back to his forehead.  
There was just a moment of silence when Crowley thought he’d finally gotten rid of the cat. Good riddance. Now, the demon thought he could continue waiting for a sign from his angel. But as the old song goes, the cat came back. And this one came back by launching into Crowley’s lap with enough force to knock the demon backwards into the sofa. And no spectacular cat launch such as that would be complete without every single claw puncturing through fabric into skin.

Aziraphale heard his beloved demon announce himself as he arrived at the bookshop. But the angel was now trapped as a cat. He remembered what Crowley had mentioned. How you just envision the form you want. But it wasn’t working. Oh dear, this wasn’t the plan at all!  
He tried so hard to turn back, to imagine himself as human shaped again, but nothing shifted. Aziraphale heard Crowley calling for him. He was worrying his love.  
Well, that wouldn’t do. The angel would just have to suffer the embarrassment of this and ask Crowley to help him. It just wasn’t fair! It was supposed to be a surprise for Crowley’s next shed. But, Aziraphale took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say, “Crowley, I’m in the fourteenth aisle next to the stack of books and will require your assistance. Though I must insist you not laugh at me.”  
That was what was supposed to come out of his mouth, not a long meow. Aziraphale scared himself with the sound. He couldn’t talk. He couldn’t talk?! How was he supposed to tell Crowley what had happened? Oh no! In his sudden panic, the angel stepped backwards into a leaning tower of books that promptly fell all around him. One, however, landed on his tail. His panic amplified, Aziraphale took off running before another book could land on him. In this miniature corporation, it was probably easier to lose one’s body, and he really did not feel like testing the nine lives theory.  
Aziraphale ran deep into the bookshop, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. Okay, old chap. It does no good to act that way. You probably made quite a mess and scared dear Crowley even more. Come on. Buck up!  
At that moment, Crowley came awfully close to him. Not yet ready to be discovered, Aziraphale fled to another part of the shop. The demon did not follow, still searching the shop for his angel. Aziraphale tried desperately to remember how to turn back. It should have been easy compared to transforming into this form. At least that’s what he thought. Then, he remembered Crowley saying that there were times he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to turn human again after being a snake, the angel had always thought it sounded rather silly. Oh… oh fiddlesticks!   
He heard Crowley make his way over to the couch and sit. Aziraphale crept closer and the scene he beheld broke his heart. The demon was holding his head in his hands and looked completely despondent. He had done this to Crowley. This wasn’t going at all according to plan.  
Then he heard Crowley’s desperate voice, “Angel, Aziraphale, I need you to give me a sign! Where are you? I can’t find you!”  
Aziraphale straightened up. Enough is enough. He padded over to the demon’s feet. How to get his attention without doing more damage? Of course, the same way the cat from earlier had gotten his! So, the angelic kitty started rubbing against Crowley’s legs. Instead of being immediately picked up, Crowley moved him away with his foot. His foot?! Was he not worth a glance downwards? Well, no matter. Aziraphale stood on his back legs so he could gently press his front paws to his love’s knee.  
“Crowley, it’s me,” he tried to say. All that came out was a soft mew.  
But the demon was clearly not paying attention because he shoved Aziraphale away and complained about hairs on his clothes! The angel was in shock. Crowley was upset about clothes?! White fur on black fabric was always messy, but seriously? In all honesty, if the situation were reversed, Aziraphale would have been even more worried for his clothes, but that wasn’t the point!  
Okay. If Crowley wanted to play the game this way, then that is what he will get. Aziraphale positioned himself carefully on the table a few feet in front of the sofa. His demon wasn’t even paying attention. Logically, Aziraphale knew why but gosh darn it, this was important! Without warning, the white cat launched himself into Crowley’s lap. To make sure his love wouldn’t be able to shove him away again, Aziraphale let his claws come out and hung on with all his strength.

The high-pitched scream that came from Crowley’s mouth was something he would deny ever happened. What the heaven was with this bloody cat?! Did it have a death wish? The demon put his hands around the cat’s ribcage and tried to pull it off. However, the cat’s claws held firmly in fabric and flesh.  
“The fuck?!” screamed Crowley.  
The cat meowed determinedly, not giving any option but to surrender. The demon had enough of this. His angel was missing, and there was a crazy cat trying to kill him. This animal was tearing into him with several small, yet excruciating cuts. Oh, this cat was going to get it! Crowley angrily ripped off his sunglasses so he could effectively use his demonic powers on the unsuspecting feline.  
Then, he looked at the cat, thinking of a way to avenge his clothing and skin. The dead-cat-walking was white and wearing a… bowtie?! Who puts a tartan bowtie on…?  
Crowley carefully examined the creature in his lap now. As the demon released his death grip, so did the cat retract its claws. The feline then sat primly on Crowley’s legs, staring at the man shaped being. Crowley stared back. The tartan was the same as Aziraphale’s. Why would Aziraphale put his beloved pattern on a cat? Next, he was immediately drawn to the eyes. There may be black slits where the round pupils usually were, but Crowley new those eyes anywhere. He fell in love with those eyes. He used to dream of those eyes. His stomach dropped, and his mouth hung open in disbelief. The demon quickly stood up and grabbed the cat underneath its front legs, holding the surprised feline closer to his face.  
“Aziraphale? I-Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm providing a link below so you can all see how I envision Aziraphale as a cat (minus the bowtie). He's a cutie!
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=B%2bBMdqxk&id=C3A6702F5FDD6F47E40C2C0D526F2AFD472ADEBB&thid=OIP.B-BMdqxkbRPtI-cKYv6NKwHaHX&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fi.dailymail.co.uk%2fi%2fpix%2f2016%2f02%2f23%2f05%2f3177D8D700000578-3459590-image-a-21_1456204984127.jpg&exph=630&expw=634&q=white+british+shorthair+blue+eyes&simid=608015614933142033&ck=A0AFC9018CEAD42ADE95CD5DBB6DDB6A&selectedIndex=8&ajaxhist=0


	7. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally realizes the cat is Aziraphale. Now, he has to figure out how to get the angel back into his usual corporation. Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second upload for today. Please make sure to read the previous chapter if you haven't already. Enjoy!

“Yes, it’s me dear. It’s me! It’s me,” Aziraphale tried saying as he nodded, but all that came out was a lot of different meows. “And, would you please put me down. This is rather undignified.”  
Just mews again, but Crowley must have understood some of this because his golden eyes were as wide as saucers and smiled in relief for just a brief moment. He didn’t put Aziraphale down or change the way he was holding him, much to the cat’s dismay. The angel briefly wondered if this is what Crowley meant when he constantly complained about Aziraphale handling him while he was in snake form. Then, Crowley started shaking him, and Aziraphale decided that contemplating anything would have to wait.  
“What happened to you,” Crowley practically shouted, slightly jolting the cat in his hands around. The demon’s eyes suddenly went from surprise to barely contained rage. “Who did this to you, angel? Heaven? Or was it a curse? Hell? I don’t care who, I’ll kill ‘em. I’ll take care of ‘em for ya angel. They’ll never bother you again!”  
The rage disappeared as quickly as it came when Aziraphale yowled, “Crowley!” He did not enjoy being man handled in this manner, and the demon needed to calm down. Crowley’s eyes now filled with relief, and he tightly pressed the cat into his chest hugging him.  
“Oh, angel. We’ll… we’ll get you back, I promise. Don’t be scared. I’m here,” he whispered into the fur on the cat’s head before kissing it.  
“Crowley, I can’t breathe dear! Crowley…”  
Apparently, the flicking tail was the signal to loosen his grip. Crowley fell back into the sofa and gingerly placed Aziraphale on his lap. The demon also petted the cat head to tail down his back. That was actually quite lovely as far as Aziraphale was concerned. He closed his eyes and started to purr.  
While Aziraphale was relaxing a bit, Crowley was thinking out loud, “Okay. You’re a cat… You’re a cat. I don’t feel any curses around so it’s not Hell’s doing. What can I do? What can I-not much. Never heard of this. Who would know what to do? Who would-Adam,” he practically shouted, scaring Aziraphale.  
“Adam always has answers. I’ll call him. Wait, no he doesn’t have a cell yet. Book Girl! She’ll know where he is, how to get in touch.”  
Crowley miracled his phone into his hand before telling it to “Call Book Girl,” and his phone knew damn well who to call even if the number wasn’t saved in his contacts. He put the call on speaker so Aziraphale could hear everything. The phone only rang twice before Anathema answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Book Girl! Listen, I need assistance!”  
“Hello to you too, Crowley. Can it wait? It’s late, and I’ve got the Them here for the night,”  
Crowley leaned forward, gripping Aziraphale to him, “Adam is there?”  
“Yes, look Crowley…”  
“I need to talk to Adam. It’s an emergency! Aziraphale’s in trouble!”  
“Aziraphale?”  
Both angel and demon could hear the worry in her voice.   
“Yeah,” exclaimed Crowley as he looked at his angel, “uh…?”  
“Well, Crowley what’s wrong with Aziraphale?”  
“He’s a CAT!”  
There was a brief pause. “What?”  
“He’s a cat! A feline! Felis catus!”  
“Aziraphale,” she said slowly, “has turned into a cat?”  
“YES!”  
“Um…um…”  
“This is not the time for ums, Book Girl! I need Adam!”  
“Um… can you come down to Tadfield?”  
“Why…? You know something about this don’t you?  
There was a silence on the other end before Crowley heard a quiet, “Maybe.”  
Aziraphale buried his head into Crowley’s chest. Oh, this was embarrassing! What must his darling demon think?  
Clearly confused but determined, the demon answered through clenched teeth, “On my way.”  
He practically jammed his finger through the phone to hit end call and miracled the phone back into his pocket. After shoving his glasses back onto his face, he shot to his feet like a rocket. Completely forgetting that Aziraphale was on his lap.  
“CROWLEY!”   
Acting quickly, before the poor cat could be thrown across the room, the red head caught him mid-flight. Aziraphale continued making distressed sounds so Crowley pulled the cat to his chest, and the demon shushed the feline while cradling him.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Aziraphale. I’ll get you back, I promise. I’ll take care of you!”  
“I know you will, dear,” answered the angel, even if Crowley still couldn’t understand him.  
Holding Aziraphale like a newborn baby, the demon hurried out of the bookshop to his Bentley.   
The bookshop! Crowley didn’t lock up the bookshop or even close the door.  
Just as Crowley was opening the car door, the cat meowed loudly. Crowley held Aziraphale so he could look him in the eyes.  
“What is it, angel?”  
The white feline gestured his head back to the bookshop. Crowley followed his gaze and saw the door to the bookshop wide open. Understanding, the demon snapped his fingers and the bookshop door immediately closed while locking.  
Then, he went to place Aziraphale in the passenger seat and froze. The angel looked from Crowley to the car and back to Crowley with a questioning glance. Crowley blinked, and looked sympathetically down at the creature in his arms.  
“Sorry angel,” he said before snapping his fingers.  
When Aziraphale turned back to the passenger seat and saw the new pet carrier, the claws came out and he started thrashing in Crowley’s arms, meowing at the top of his lungs. Even if the demon couldn’t understand exactly what he was saying, he would still get the general idea.  
“Crowley, what are you thinking?! I’m not getting in that! Isn’t this situation bad enough? This is adding insult to…”  
“Angel, listen to me. I can’t have you flying all over the car while I drive to Tadfield. I promised to keep you safe.”  
“I’m not getting in that!” the angel shouted as he struggled.  
“Here, how’s this,” asked Crowley as he snapped his fingers again.  
The inside of the carrier was now padded, and there was also a soft blanket with a pillow.  
“Darling that is a sweet gesture, but I couldn’t possibly,” meowed Aziraphale as he still tried to wiggle out of Crowley’s grasp.  
The demon held Aziraphale up so they could look into each other’s eyes. The angel did not miss how intense Crowley’s expression was. The cat stopped struggling.  
“Aziraphale, I plan on getting to Tadfield in thirty minutes TOPS!”  
On that note, Aziraphale pushed off his beloved and jumped into the carrier. He heard the crate door close behind him as well as the sound of Crowley fastening the container in with a seatbelt. The car door closed, and about five seconds later, the demon jumped into the driver’s seat.   
Before Aziraphale could blink, the Bentley was speeding away. The angel couldn’t decide whether it was worse not being able to see how Crowley was driving or being able to point out pedestrians and such. Well, at least the inside of the crate was exceptionally soft, and he made himself comfortable.  
He looked through the small openings in the crate to see Crowley. The demon was staring straight ahead, both hands on the wheel. His face was set in a frown. Oh, his poor sweetheart. Aziraphale never meant for this to happen.  
“Oh, Crowley. I’m so so sorry.”  
Of course, all the red head heard was a few sad mews. Crowley glanced at the cat a few times before reaching his fingers through the small openings and gently rubbing behind Aziraphale’s ears. The angel wanted to yell at the demon to watch the road, but the head massage was just lovely. He lost track of time and was almost lulled to sleep.  
Suddenly, the car came to short stop.  
“We’re here, angel.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Adam unravel the mystery of Aziraphale's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first of two uploads as promised.  
> Thank you all so much for the love and support of the story and my sick kitty. It has meant so much to me that I cannot describe it in words.  
> Sadly, we found out yesterday that my kitty has cancer. We will continue to love him and make him comfortable in his final days.  
> I hereby dedicate this story to my beloved fur baby, Captain Jack, or Jackie as we know him.

Crowley stepped out of the car and Aziraphale sat up primly, waiting for his devoted demon to open the crate door. To the angel’s surprise, however, Crowley unfastened the seatbelt and simply picked up the carrier rather than letting the cat out.  
“Crowley! This is not…”  
“Sorry, angel.” Crowley must have guessed what the cat was meowing about. “But, there’s a hellhound somewhere around here, and I’m not taking any chances.”  
At the mention of Adam’s dog, Aziraphale stopped complaining. A hellhound and a holy cat definitely wouldn’t end well. If there were a more dignified manner of entry, he couldn’t think of it. But that didn’t stop him from being even more annoyed and embarrassed. He heard the door to Jasmine Cottage opening.  
Anathema’s voice said, “Crowley, where’s Aziraphale? Oh, right. Come in!”  
Crowley must have stalked right past Anathema without so much as a “how do you do?” If Aziraphale could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Honestly, this situation is no excuse for poor manners. The door closed behind them.  
“Book Girl, where’s the antichrist?”  
“He’s outside with his friends. They’re camping out there, although they insist upon coming in here for everything.”  
“Right,” answered Crowley as he set the carrier down to head to the back of the cottage, leaving Aziraphale inside.  
“Crowley,” called the angel, “Don’t just leave me here! Honestly, I would…”  
To the cat’s surprise, the crate door was opened by two feminine hands. Well, its about time someone remembered he was here. He held his head high as he stepped out, ready to face laughter for his predicament. Instead, he felt gentle hands pick him up and spin him to face Anathema.  
She stared at him in shock for a moment, but then smiled.  
“Oh, you are too cute, Aziraphale. You did it! I’m so happy for you. What went wrong?”  
“Well, I can’t seem to change back,” answered Aziraphale bashfully, although he enjoyed her praise at the beginning.  
Anathema’s expression changed as she said, “Oh dear, you can’t communicate. Can’t you change back.”  
The angel sighed and looked up mournfully at her.   
“Oh my,” she said sympathetically. “I’m so sorry, Aziraphale. You know I wouldn’t have advised you to do this if I thought…”  
Before she could finish, the cat mewed softly, started purring, and rubbed against her hand once. He was already feeling bad enough for all of them. Crowley was a nervous wreck, and Aziraphale couldn’t bear anyone else feeling upset because of his actions. Anathema gave a sad smile and scratched behind his ears and down his neck. The cat couldn’t help but purr louder.   
“Did we get a cat,” asked a familiar nervous voice.  
Anathema smiled and shook her head good naturedly as she turned to face Newt.  
“No dear. Look at him. Does he look like anyone we know?”  
“Uh…”  
Aziraphale really wished he could roll his eyes.  
The back door opened quickly as Crowley and Adam came running inside. The demon shut the door hard and locked it. From outside, the calls came from the rest of the Them demanding to know what was going on as well as Dog barking loudly and excitedly.  
“I said I’ll tell you later,” shouted Adam. “Please take Dog back to the tent. I’ll be back soon.”  
There were groans of disappointment, but Aziraphale could hear the other three kids drag the dog back to wherever they came from. Crowley huffed and shook his head. He and the boy then walked back to where Anathema and Newt were standing.  
Crowley froze for a moment before asking, “Why did you take him out?! I put him in there to keep him safe!”  
“He’s fine,” retorted Anathema, “aside from the whole cat situation.”  
“What’s going on?” asked Newt.  
Adam didn’t seem to hear their conversation as he looked quizzically at the white cat in Anathema’s arms. Aziraphale wasn’t so sure he liked being examined so closely.  
“I thought I gave him a new body. Why is he in that one?”   
“That’s what I need to know! I need my angel back,” cried Crowley desperately.  
“Wait, that’s Aziraphale,” questioned Newt.  
“Yes, keep up,” snapped Crowley.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale meowed impatiently, “there is no need for such rudeness!”  
Everyone’s eyes snapped back to look at the cat.  
“What did he say,” asked Newt nervously.  
“I think he just reprimanded Crowley,” smirked Anathema  
The demon sighed but sunk down dejectedly into the sofa, clearly exhausted. Everyone else moved to sit around. Anathema, still holding Aziraphale, sat in the armchair. Newt brought over and sat in the desk chair while Adam sat on the sofa with Crowley.  
Adam kept staring at Aziraphale before speaking again and turning to Crowley.  
“I don’t get it. I can’t see any curses or…blessings? Whatever, I don’t think anybody did this to him.”  
“What,” Crowley incredulously asked. “Then how do you…”  
“I might have an explanation,” Anathema said slowly.  
She gently put Aziraphale on the ground and folded her hands in her lap. As soon as he was on the floor, the cat trotted over to Crowley and jumped in his lap. The demon hugged Aziraphale to his chest, and the feline buried his head in Crowley’s shoulder. He was too embarrassed, and he knew it would only get worse once Anathema explained the situation.  
“Well,” she began carefully, “so I actually spoke with Aziraphale yesterday. Um, he didn’t go into detail, but he said he wanted to surprise Crowley.”  
“So,” asked the clueless demon.   
“So,” the witch continued, “he said that there were times, Crowley, that you could turn into a snake but couldn’t turn back. I personally have a lot of questions about that but…”  
“What does my sometimes being a snake have to do with…”  
“Aziraphale said he felt bad that you were sometimes stuck that way, and he wanted to make you feel better! He said he thought if he were an animal too, you wouldn’t feel badly about being stuck. So, I encouraged him to find an animal he connected with or else he wouldn’t be able to transform.”  
“Sounds correct to me,” mused Adam.  
“Thank you,” Anathema said as she sat up straighter, “I thought his powers would be enough of a safeguard but apparently he’s stuck!”  
Crowley sat frozen, his hand still on Aziraphale’s back. The angel couldn’t see his beloved’s eyes through his blasted glasses. The demon seemed to be processing everything. Slowly, he picked up Aziraphale, so the cat was eye level with him. The feline’s ears were back as though he were scared.  
Crowley spoke slowly and deliberately, “You did this to yourself? That’s why you wanted to go to the zoo? You did this to yourself?!”  
Before Aziraphale could even think to respond, Adam pipped up with, “That’s brilliant! No other angel has done that before. Oh, I wonder if I could…”  
“Excuse me,” interrupted Crowley sharply, “but why can’t he change back if he did this to himself?”  
He enunciated the words at the end of his question while looking directly at Aziraphale.  
“Are you always able to change back,” asked Adam smartly.  
Crowley spluttered and turned his head to look at the kid before answering, “That’s not the point!”  
“Well, its his first time,” explained Adam. “And, I’ll bet you he’s tried to turn back just like you would.”  
“Well, my method usually works.”  
“Yeah, you’re a demon. Shapeshifting comes more naturally to you. Demons and angels are related to each other, sure, but you’re also different. Angels, as a rule, don’t shapeshift into animals. No need to, really. Your method of only imaging yourself as human and shifting your atoms won’t be enough for him to change back.”  
Everyone was listening to the boy intently, but it was Newt who timidly asked, “Then, what else does he need.”  
Adam furrowed his brow and thought aloud as he looked at the feline Crowley was still holding in the air like a reverse Lion King, “Well, angels thrive on love, especially Aziraphale. I’ll bet he needs to be completely relaxed, in a familiar setting, surrounded by his comforts. Things he likes. See, Crowley you can change into a snake on a whim because it’s in your nature. Angels aren’t like that, so they would need an extra boost, so to say. All the love in his comforts would provide the power required for him, but he needs to be relaxed. If angels are really stressed, sometimes their magic can go a bit funny. Look at him. He’s not relaxed.”  
Crowley looked back at the cat, whose hind feet were barely touching his black pants. Ears flat and eyes wide, Aziraphale looked like he was ready to cry. How could a cat attain that expression? Only Aziraphale.  
Crowley’s death grip loosened, and he slowly set the white cat down on his lap. He petted were his hands had been previously holding the angel. The demon even straightened out his bow tie. Feeling a bit better about himself, Aziraphale preened and sat primly in Crowley’s lap. The angel was beyond relieved to know how to fix this and he couldn’t help but wiggle happily.  
“He won’t shift back until he’s completely calm and in his element,” concluded Adam with a definitive nod of his head.  
Everyone sat in relative silence for a while until Crowley coughed and shifted in his seat.  
“Well, uh, alright then. Thanks antichrist, Book Girl, Book Girl’s boyfriend, I need to get him home.”  
Faster than before, Aziraphale found himself in the carrier and headed out the door. He heard Adam’s promise to keep Dog away from the holy feline, and Anathema’s demand that she receive a call when everything is back to normal.  
Crowley muttered his thanks and quickly secured the carrier in the Bentley. The demon didn’t say a word as he got in and drove away. His silence was worrying and scaring Aziraphale.  
“Darling, there’s no reason to be upset,” he mewed quietly.  
Crowley jolted out of wherever his head was at and reached his fingers through the carrier to scratch whatever part of Aziraphale was in reach.  
“Just relax, angel. We’ll be back to the bookshop soon.”


	9. Dreaming of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley desperately wants his angel back. Aziraphale wants Crowley to stop worrying. The demon finally confronts the angel about this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second upload of the day! As before, please make sure you read the previous chapter first.  
> Also, there is a scene in here that Crowley lets Aziraphale, still a cat, have hot chocolate. I want to say PLEASE DO NOT FEED ANY CAT ANY CHOCOLATE AT ANY TIME. It is deadly for them. Aziraphale is an angel whose favorite drink (besides a fine wine) is hot chocolate, not a regular cat. Thank you.

Crowley stopped the car, got out and carried the crate with Aziraphale inside back to the bookshop. Once the carrier door was open, the cat stepped out and took a deep relieved breath. He was back home.  
He felt Crowley’s hands encircle him and pick him up. The demon walked them over to Aziraphale’s chair and carefully set the cat down onto it. Aziraphale turned to his love with a questioning mew.  
“Gotta get you relaxed. Comfortable… Okay! Don’t go anywhere, angel.”  
Crowley walked briskly over to the sofa and removed the tartan blanket that was placed on the back of it. He brought the blanket over to his dearest friend and wrapped it around his little shoulders. Then, he walked over to a bookshelf and selected one of Oscar Wilde’s books. He hurried back over and set the book in front of Aziraphale, opening it to the first page. The demon then went to the kitchen, returned five minutes later with the angel’s favorite hot chocolate, and set it on the arm of the chair.  
“Okay, how’s that?” asked Crowley hesitantly.  
On cue, the cat’s stomach growled loudly, and Aziraphale looked imploringly over at Crowley. The demon held up his finger and fished his phone out of his pocket. He typed onto for what felt like an eternity to the cat. Honestly, he was hungry, and Crowley was playing on his phone?!  
“Okay,” said the demon as he shoved the phone back in his pocket and stood in front of the cat, “I just ordered from a twenty four take out. I figure sushi is a good choice?”  
Aziraphale was so thrilled, he jumped over his book and into Crowley’s arms. He rubbed against him affectionately and purred loud enough to be a freight train. The demon barely caught him in his shock, but he did.  
“Alright. Alright, angel,” laughed Crowley.  
Oh, Aziraphale was so happy Crowley was laughing. He had been so tense earlier. When Crowley went to set him down, Aziraphale whined. He’d given up on trying to say actual words, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get his point across. Crowley looked curiously at the cat.  
“What? The sushi will be here soon.”  
Aziraphale mewed and rubbed his head against Crowley, trying to communicate what he wanted.  
The demon’s eyes widened in surprise as he asked, “You want to stay with me?”  
The cat nodded his head in the affirmative and kept purring.  
“Oh, okay. Yeah, no problem then.”  
Crowley sat on the sofa and miracled Aziraphale’s comfort items over to their new location. The red head set the blanket over his own shoulders as well as Aziraphale’s, propped the old book up on the table so the cat could read if he so desired. Then, he held the hot chocolate in his hand so Aziraphale could sip from the cup. The feline meowed happily and began to drink. Drinking like this was certainly undignified, but it is infinitely better than having nothing at all.   
There was a knock on the door, announcing the arrival of the sushi. Aziraphale mewed happily as Crowley set the cup aside and walked to the door still holding the feline. With the blanket still draped around his shoulders while holding a white cat, Crowley certainly looked out of his comfort zone.  
Soon enough, they were reseated and Aziraphale was happily eating sushi. He still couldn’t help but moan around the food, which came out as purrs with extra umph. After finishing his meal, the cat felt very tired. Cat instincts kicking in, he guessed. He looked up at Crowley and found his beloved had fallen asleep. Well, it had been a stressful day and Aziraphale’s purrs were soothing. Not to mention that the angel was extra warm and soft in this form. Surrendering to new inclinations, Aziraphale put his head down and closed his eyes.  
Aziraphale had tried sleeping before all of this. He could take it or leave it, but he preferred to stay busy and alert rather than turning his brain off. He rarely dreamed, which is why it was surprising to find himself back in Eden. He wasn’t on the wall, like he was supposed to be. The angel realized he was walking along the grassy ground. Not only that. He was still a cat, but he inexplicably felt peaceful despite him knowing that he had never taken a feline form while in Eden.  
That was when he saw someone standing in front of the forbidden apple tree, but it certainly wasn’t Adam or Eve. Even with their back turned to him, Aziraphale could see that this person was dressed in tan colors and had a mop of fluffy blond hair. Curious, he padded over to the individual.  
Aziraphale felt great surprise at seeing his own human corporation looking up at the apple tree. It was even stranger to see himself look down, smile, and hold out his hand to his feline self. The cat knew, though, that he was in no danger. How could he be in danger from himself? The cat reached out with its paw and touched the offered hand. The dream became fuzzy and clouded. His body felt very heavy, but Aziraphale just knew everything would be alright.  
The angel’s eyes fluttered as awoke, and he brought his hand up to rub his face. Aziraphale’s eyes shot open as he realized what this meant. His hand was clearly there, and he carefully lifted his head off Crowley’s lap. The rest of his human body was laid out across the sofa in the same condition it had been before he shifted into a cat. Aziraphale smiled broadly and looked up at Crowley, who was still very much asleep. His skewed glasses and light snoring were a dead giveaway.  
Aziraphale fondly looked at his beloved demon while gently sitting up so he could be next to him. The angel couldn’t help but straighten out his bowtie and smooth down his clothes. Then, he tenderly put his hand on Crowley’s cheek.  
“Dearest,” he whispered. “You can wake up now.”  
Crowley grumbled but then seemed to realize what he’d just heard. His eyes flew open, and he snatched his glasses off his nose, throwing them somewhere. Upon seeing his angel, Crowley didn’t hesitate to throw his arms around him. Aziraphale giggled and closed his eyes as he hugged him back.  
The demon’s grip was extraordinarily strong, but the angel was content to be just like this. It took him a moment to realize that Crowley was breathing very deeply. As he was about to inquire, his love spoke first.  
“Angel, are you alright?”  
“Oh, my dear, I’m simply wonderful.”  
Aziraphale felt a shift in the demon as the latter said, “Good. Good. Now…”  
Crowley released Aziraphale from his embrace before grabbing the lapels of the angel’s jacket and shaking him.  
“WHAT IN THE HEAVEN WERE YOU THINKING?!”  
Startled by the sudden change in demeanor, Aziraphale blurted, “I wanted to surprise you!”  
“Mission accomplished, Aziraphale!”  
“Not like that. Don’t be difficult, Crowley.”  
“Difficult? How about worried sick? How about panicked out of my mind?”  
Aziraphale’s expression softened, “Oh dearest.”  
Crowley sighed and released his death grip on Aziraphale’s jacket. He cradled his angel’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
In a calmer tone, the demon asked, “Angel, what were you hoping to accomplish by turning yourself into a cat?”  
Aziraphale started to fidget with his hands as he tremulously spoke, “Well, I wanted to surprise you. I suppose I said that already, didn’t I? I… You were so lonely, dear, when you were shedding. You couldn’t see or bear for me to touch you. You said you felt so alone. I thought, perhaps, if I could shift into an animal too, you wouldn’t feel so miserable because when you could see me or maybe even feel me, you’d know that I was right there with you… I suppose its rather silly now that I say it aloud. I’m so sorry for putting you through such agony, love, I just wanted to make you happy.”  
Aziraphale was suddenly embraced by Crowley again, although this was much more tender.  
The red head’s voice was thick with emotion, “Not silly, angel. Not silly at all. Go-Sat-whatever, you’re always thinking of others, not yourself. Don’t be sorry angel. I was just so… worried about you… Love you. Love you so much, angel.”  
With tears in his eyes, Aziraphale hugged his demon and brought his hands up to massage Crowley’s tense shoulders. He felt more than heard Crowley crying into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Crowley took a few deep breaths before slightly pulling back and resting his forehead against his love’s.  
“I love you too, my dearest Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered into the air between them.  
“I was… worried I wouldn’t have you back. I mean, I wouldn’t have minded looking after you as a cat, but… I would have missed… everything.”  
Aziraphale minutely nodded in understanding before proposing, “Why don’t we go upstairs and rest in bed? Just shut out the rest of the world for a while.”  
“Yeah, let’s do that.”   
They both stood up slowly, continuing to hold each other. It was a small struggle to get up the stairs without letting go, but it was worthwhile. Angel and demon collapsed on Aziraphale’s plush bed, cuddling once they reached the pillows. Crowley wrapped every one of his limbs around Aziraphale and contentedly fell asleep. The angel smiled and let himself be pulled back to the dream dimension as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay updated for tomorrow's final chapter. It's all fluff!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are together during the next shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! Thank you all for your support! I'm thrilled that this story made so many people happy.

Crowley’s next shed came right on schedule, and they were prepared for it this time. Aziraphale closed the bookshop, put up a note at the front door explaining that the shop would be closed for two weeks, prepared his bedroom so Crowley would be comfortable, and waited for his demon to transform. The demon snake in question was currently on the bed, coiled up around himself and moaning as more skin flaked off.  
His angel was next to him, having mastered being an angelic cat over the last two months. As it turned out, Aziraphale’s white fur was exceptionally soft and soothing to the snake’s sensitive skin. When Crowley’s scales were still too painful to be touched, Aziraphale would read aloud or to himself depending on Crowley’s needs. The angel’s blue cat eyes read along the pages, waiting for when he was needed.  
“Angel,” Crowley weakly hissed from the center of the bed.  
Aziraphale promptly stopped reading and trotted over to the snake.   
“Yes, dearrrr?”  
The snake turned its opaque eyes towards its feline companion.  
“Ssssnuggle?”  
The cat stepped in front of the snake and gently nuzzled him. The reptile lifted its head so the feline could crawl underneath. Crowley then carefully wrapped as much of himself as he could around Aziraphale. The angel carefully laid down so as not to irritate the demon’s scales. The snake rested his head on the cat’s shoulders before letting out a contented sigh.  
“Are you happy,” asked the snake.  
“With you? Always Crrrowley.”  
“Hmm… You don’t sssound like it.”  
Aziraphale would have huffed if he didn’t think the action could hurt his beloved. Really, the demon could have just asked! But the angel was willing to overlook his snake’s behavior. This time.  
The cat began to purr, and snake nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck in silent thanks. The purring soon put Crowley to sleep, which would help the shed go faster and easier. The angel closed his eyes, content to be embraced by his sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these wonderful lovebirds! I hope to write more stories soon!
> 
> BTW I am completely open to anyone writing or drawing something inspired by this fic. Just please make sure to let me know so I can see it and love it!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I will update daily. I really hope you're enjoying the story!


End file.
